


The Death Of A Hero

by Fettuccini_caboosisms



Series: Magic Children [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Corruption, Crying, Demons, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Mutant Powers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fettuccini_caboosisms/pseuds/Fettuccini_caboosisms
Summary: Jason saves Dallys's life





	The Death Of A Hero

Dallys's legs shook, his body bloody and battered, his breathing was shaky and heavy. Jason watched him with a heavy heart, changing his gave from Dallys to his fellow caged friends. The cages were made of a powerful demonic material, that could only be broken by another demon. Jack's eyes looked pain, his feathered wings drooping as his eyes fill with tears of pain and suffering. Nuclear's demeanor changed from the first moments of the bloody, gorey battle taking place on their own yard.  
"You know you won't win this battle, Dallys. Power is something you have little of. YOU'RE WEAK DALLYS! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN!" Nuclear screamed, his voice laced with sinister volume. His voice cracked a bit, showing Nuclear's hint of sad emotion. "Weak? WEAK? DO I LOOK WEAK TO YOU?! YOU CAUSED MY CORRUPTION, AND I LIVED THROUGH IT! Weak is not a word I would use to describe me." Dallys crouched and took a hard swing at Nuclear's stomach, Nuclear stepping back a little, holding his stomach. He bounced back fast, and Dallys takes a fist to the jaw with a loud 'CRACK'. Dallys fell to the ground, unmoving. Jason yelled, Bailario releasing him and he darts out, sprinting as fast as his legs could take him.  
Nuclear stepped back to throw a final demonic blow at Dallys' weak and prone body. An acid green liquid took form into Nuclear's hands.  
The next moments we're so fast but so slow, so slow but so fast. Nuclear threw the big ball of acid at Dallys, Dallys' head turning to see his death become reality. He heard screams of sadness and sobbing, Dallys was still alive, but how?  
Jason.  
Jason jumped in front of the acid, saving Dallys, and Jason collapsed next to Dallys, his eyes filled with tears and a warm smile on his face, looking at Dallys. Half of Jason's face was torn up and gorey, his left arm gone, spilling blood. A hole next to his heart. Dallys started sobbing and sat up next to him, Jason cupping Dallys' face, which was wet with fresh tears. Dallys leaned his head over Jason's neck, and Jason lead Dallys' face toward his own, kissing him goodbye. "I love you-..." He mutters and Dallys cries harder. Jason's life was fading, and fading fast. Nuclear on the other hand was watching it and his eyes had tears forming in them. He killed his cousin, Bailario was gonna kill him. He actually meant it. He felt cold, hot hands on his shoulders, pulling magic from Nuclear. IT WAS GONNA KILL HIM. Bailario was doing what he had to, even though he knew it would, 1. Kill his Brother, and 2. Take away his powers. Nuclear's screams filled the air, eventually going away, like his life. The cages fade away too, letting everyone out. Bailario quietly strides over to Dallys and everyone else does too. "He saved me" Dallys' voice breaks, and he chokes out a sob.  
"He died a hero. Our hero."


End file.
